


Bonds

by MossyLunaMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Pwp, Multi, Omega Harem, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyLunaMoth/pseuds/MossyLunaMoth
Summary: Around the time of adulthood each person finally presents as either alpha, omega, or beta. For Sakura, this occurs at the worst possible time: near the end of the 4th Shinobi war. To make matters even more complicated, she unexpectedly presents as an omega, completely changing the dynamics of her team. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if one man she knows in her heart is a part of her pack has been a renegade for the past three years.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t think too hard over the logistics of this fic, it’s simply meant to fill a smutty concept I like. I also want to add that I’m most familiar and comfortable with the Shippuden setting, which is why I choose it as the setting for this fic. Furthermore, everyone in this fic is an adult and there will be no dubcon or nonconsent. Enjoy the degeneracy.

Sakura considered herself a late bloomer in many ways, and it was of no surprise that this also meant she would be late in presenting too. Her other two teammates, Naruto and Sai, had come out as alphas over a year ago, leaving her out in the dust.

It wasn’t like the day of her presenting ever mattered to her anyway due to everyone expecting her to show as a beta when the time came. Despite her accomplishments as a skilled and powerful shinobi, most of those around her latched onto her past personality of being meek and mild. Everyone assumed her place in the world was a beta, even herself.

Oh, but Sakura could not have been any more wrong than she was right now.

They say hindsight is 20/20, and looking back, she really should have known. How else could she possibly still care for a man years later when she’d only known him for a few months as a child? How else could she bond so closely to her new captain and teammate when introduced to them only a couple years ago?

Sakura had been building herself a pack of alphas all this time without even realizing it.

It wasn’t just her who had been blindsided, as all her teammates had paused from running through the trees to glance back at her with surprise. Here they all stood, in the middle of traveling to go risk their lives in war, witnessing Sakura’s omega scent seeping out of her pores to fill the surrounding grove.

Her smell was like a siren’s song to her alpha teammates, commanding all of them to fulfill the mating bond they were destined for. She had built familial ties between all of them for years now, and it was only natural each of them now belonged to her as a part of her pack.

It was surreal, truly, how her presenting suddenly changed everything. Just thinking about it, along with the sudden scent of four different alphas unconsciously calling out to her, was enough to send her mind reeling.

Sakura braced herself against the tree she stood on for support, looking at each one of her teammate's faces which mirrored her own shock and realization. As the seconds ticked by, she watched as all their gazes went through a myriad of expressions before settling on one specific look: lust.

Naruto was the first to speak out of all them, his body wrung taught from palpable tension.

“Sakura,” he murmured from a branch above. His eyes were filled with a stark hunger she had never witnessed from him before, not even when he sent her the occasional coy glance.

She watched with bated breath as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with as much of her sent as he possibly could. It was only a second later before he opened his eyes again and jerked towards her with obvious purpose. Thankfully, Kakashi’s lightning-fast reflexes were enough to hold him back before he pounced atop her. Sakura could see the obvious strain in Kakashi’s eyes from withholding him, but she knew it was entirely Naruto’s strength causing it either.

Naruto’s low grumbling and the waves of scent he sent her made her realize if it wasn’t for Kakashi’s restraint, he would have rutted her right there on the forest floor. Hell, he might have just pushed her up against the tree’s trunk and fucked her right into the bark. She visibly shuddered at the thought, her body wishing he would against the logical part of her mind that screamed they needed to reach a safe spot to begin bonding.

“Kakashi,” Yamato called out from somewhere close to her left. The two older men shared an understanding look before Kakashi’s grip around Naruto tightened.

“Get ahold of yourself,” Kakashi spoke harshly to Naruto, “this is not the place to mate unless you plan on putting everyone in danger.”

Naruto growled in response but appeared to visibly calm down as a look of acceptance crossed his face. With his fist balled up at his sides, he settled instead to stare at her with a look of longing.

Sakura nearly sighed in relief, forever thankful her teacher and captain had some sense of calm and collectedness she desperately needed this moment.

With that having been settled, she felt Sai jump down to a branch close to her. “I can scout out a safe place,” he suggested softly, peering at her with a face mixed with desire and confusion. Sakura couldn’t blame him; she was equally confused about everything occurring at this moment.

“Go on ahead, I can build us a temporary shelter once you’ve found us a spot,” Yamato agreed with a nod of his head.

As soon as Sai made a movement to leave, it was like alarm bells began ringing inside her head.

“No,” she cried out, lurching forward to grab ahold of Sai’s lean frame and hold him tightly against her. It was a completely unexpected reaction, and she did it entirely out of instinct. The only thought crossing her mind was that she didn’t want one of her alphas to leave her, not until he mated her and filled one of the pieces in her soul currently missing.

In response, Sai wrapped his arms around her in an equally fierce hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck to inhale her scent. “Sakura,” he exhaled her name with a heavy breath, placing his lips on her pulse point. She could detect hints of the paints and ink he used that combined with a distinctly masculine scent to create a smell that seemed wholly Sai. She couldn’t help herself from lavishing in his touch and smell.

“Sakura, it will be alight. He’s not going to leave you, it will only be a few moments,” Yamato spoke gently from behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder in a reaffirming grip.

Everything within her told her not to let Sai go, but deep down she knew Yamato was completely right. With the knowledge that she would soon be reunited again with one of her packmates, she managed to loosen her tight grip from around Sai’s torso.

With just as much reluctance, Sai also pulled himself away from her, his face looking like he was caught in a daze. With an uncharacteristic shake of his head, he seemed to pull himself together before leaving their presence with a forlorn expression.

“Sakura, we’ll find you somewhere safe and help you through this,” Yamato reassured, his strong arms wrapping around her waist as he placed his atop of hers and breathed in. She could feel the soft puffs of his breath ruffling her hair and unconsciously leaned back into his embrace to relish in his comforting smell of pinewood.

“He’s right, we have at least a couple of days to ourselves before we’re considered late,” Kakashi surmised, his tall form appearing in front of her in a flash. He picked up her one of her hands and brought it up to his mask before nudging her palm with his nose.

Through the soft fabric of his mask, she could make out the sharp angle of his nose and just a little bit of his mouth. Her insides clenched at the feeling of it and she couldn’t stop herself from biting her lower lip. Seeing her obvious uncomfortable predicament, Kakashi’s eyes alit with a mixture of mischievousness and desire.

“Hey, it’s not fair everyone else gets to touch her!” Naruto exclaimed indignantly, knocking all of them out of their carnal-filled reveries. He marched up to her front and boldly pulled her into his embrace.

Sakura couldn’t help herself from chuckling lightly at his antics. “Must you always be so brash?” She questioned lightly, patting the top of his head in a loving manner. He responded with a grumble that sounded almost like a purr as he pressed his face into her bosom and breathed in deeply.

The sudden realization that she’d just accepted Naruto’s advances was enough to nearly knock her off her feet. It wasn’t just Naruto either, as she had just shared close intimacy with her teacher, captain, and emotionally stunted teammate.

She should have been completely uncomfortable by it all, and yet everything felt completely natural as if they all fit together perfectly. Perhaps it was simply her raging hormones now which made her feel this way, but Sakura simply couldn’t find herself being upset with the massive amount of changes about to occur.

_But there’s something still missing_ , a small part of her whispered. Sakura attempted to push that thought into the back of her mind, not desiring to linger on it for too long lest she began wallowing in misery. _If he’s not here you’ll never be completely satisfied_ , her inner voice sing-songed, mocking her for even trying to escape reality.

“Sakura, what’s wrong?” Naruto’s soft voice pulled her from her worrying thoughts. She looked down into his deep blue eyes, filled with so much love and admiration for her. _Everything will be fine, for now_.

“Everything’s fine Naruto, it’s just a lot for me to process,” She admitted reluctantly, patting his head again reassuringly.

“Us too, you know. None of us expected you were turn out to be an omega. I suppose it makes sense my favorite student would manage to take me by surprise,” Kakashi chuckled, looking at her with a warm fondness that reminded her of the old days.

“I have no complaints,” Naruto interjected, giving her a wide grin. She couldn’t help but smile back at his infectious mirth. Deep down, she felt true happiness from him, knowing Naruto had desired true familial bonds ever since she’d known him. Now, he’d been granted his wish.

_See, you’re already tying them to you_. Her inner self was already head over heels with the whole situation. _Just wait until you bond with them in bed_. Sakura nearly choked at the intrusive thought.

It was then Sai finally returned, breaking her out of dirty thoughts that sent blood rushing to her head and nether regions. He glanced at her first with a face full of yearning. Even though he desired her, however, she still noticed a sense of reluctance from him. She could only guess the stoic man was having a bit of trouble understanding he was part of a pack now.

“I found us somewhere safe,” he spoke up after a few seconds, his eyes never leaving her.

“Let’s go,” Kakashi urged, giving Naruto a stern look as the young man still hadn’t let her go.

Naruto groaned in frustration, a pout evident on his face. With much trouble he managed to unhook his arms around her before crossing his arms across his chest in a decidedly grumpy manner she found a little amusing.

With all four of her alphas surrounding her protectively, they let Sai lead them a short way to a small clearing in the forest. A quick scan of the perimeter showed he had already begun to set up the area with traps and alarms.

In an instant Yamato was forming the hand signs of his wooden release technique, thus beginning the process of building them a small shelter. Kakashi chose to leap down and survey the perimeter for himself, setting up several layers of genjutsu to conceal their location.

It wasn’t ideal for them to be stuck within the middle of the forest with a battle on the horizon. If it was any other circumstance, she would have been taken to the safety of one of the nearest allied villages to complete their mating bonds. That wasn’t a luxury they could afford; their presence was needed on the battlefield ASAP.

It wasn’t as if they could simply ignore their desires until later, either. Every fiber of their beings pulled them together, towards her especially. They may have had some sense of rationale now, but that would quickly change in the next few hours. Sakura couldn’t think of any omega’s who managed to last more than two days without fully consummating their bonds. The last thing she wanted was to arrive at their location in a daze before letting herself be fucked like an animal in front of everyone she knew and her enemies.

“I’m going to let Tsunade know what’s going on,” Sakura decided, already forming the hand signs that would summon a miniature Katsuya.

When the slug proofed in front of them, she watched as it blinked its eyes at her before settling on what she believed was a knowing look. It wasn’t as if the slug could have human expressions, but she had known Lady Katsuya for long enough to get general impressions on its emotions.

“So, you’re an omega miss Sakura. This certainly changes things,” the slug spoke softly.

“Yes, Lady Katsuya, I’m sure you know why I summoned you,” Sakura replied, casting a quick glance around at her pack.

“You’re so lucky to have such powerful men as your alphas,” the slug teased, causing Sakura to blush in response.

“Please let Tsunade know our trip may take a day or two longer than expected.”

“Of course. Be safe and have some fun.” Just ask quickly as the slug appeared was it gone. _Since when has Lady Katsuya been so…forward_? Sakura inwardly sighed, knowing Tsunade would probably take just as much enjoyment from her situation.

The reality of the situation was beginning to hit her harder with each passing moment. It felt like everything was overwhelming her: the sudden transition into becoming an omega, being surrounded by four men who couldn’t stop looking at her like they were starving, and the urgency that came with a war on the horizon. Now she was about to build a permanent bond with those same four men she considered friends and mentors just hours before.

Sakura wasn’t like Ino, whose allure from a young age told everyone she’d end up as an omega. Ino had years of cultivating her relationships with Shikamaru and Chouji for the very moment she presented. Sakura, on the other hand, had absolutely no preparation for this moment.

Sure, she knew a little about the ways of omegas, but she never thought it was necessary to delve too deeply into what being an omega entailed. All she really knew was once omegas presented, those around them who they formed close bonds with became a part of their pack without question. It was just the natural order of things, she’d been told, but this didn’t mean she fully understood the mechanics of it.

“It’s done,” Yamato’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. Indeed, there was a small wooden house now sitting in the middle of the clearing. Sakura swallowed thickly with the knowledge of what its exact purpose was for and the fact that it would soon be fulfilled too.

“The area should be secure now,” Kakashi called to them from below before jumping up to a branch in front of her.

Everyone was staring at her now, waiting for her to make a move. It made her feel more than just a little self-conscious, and she struggled to keep up a calm demeanor.

“Well, I guess we should check it out,” she stated before leaping down to the forest floor and striding to the front door. Even now, she really had to admire Yamato’s craftsmanship with the small building. It wasn’t necessary for him to have included ornate carvings around the door and windows, but he had done it effortlessly anyways. She felt a bit of pride in his skill.

Steeling herself, she turned the doors knob and was presented with a modest interior. There wasn’t much as far as furnishings went; just a couple of dressers along with the largest bed she had ever seen. The bed almost took up the whole room and was clearly made with the intent to fit all five of them easily.

Unconsciously she cleared her throat and made her way to one of the dressers while the rest of them filed inside. Without even glancing back at them she nonchalantly placed her belongings inside the topmost drawer of the dresser before turning back around and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. The others had taken her lead, choosing to put away their stuff before coming to stand before her. She struggled to look any of them in the eyes.

_So, this is it, I’m really going to do it with all of them_. She thought with a mixture of hesitancy and longing. _Yeah, but you want to_. Sakura had to admit to herself that yes, she really did desire all of them. Each of them was not only physically attractive, but they were also powerful, and both combined appealed to her baser instincts. Specifically, the instincts telling her she should jump onto the bed right now and spread her legs.

“Sakura, I know this is a lot for you. We don’t have to do anything immediately, you know,” Kakashi assured, his eyes kind. She appreciated the sentiment, knowing it was just as much of a struggle for him as it was for her. The dynamic between them was going to change permanently, and yet glancing over Kakashi’s fine features, she just couldn’t find it in herself to complain.

Just as she was about to thank him for his concern, she found herself being whisked away by a blur of orange. With a dull thud she ended up with a soft surface on her back and her gaze pointed directly towards the ceiling. Her view was quickly interrupted by Naruto’s face towering over her, his eyes completed darkened by desire as he settled himself between her hips. She felt her heart leap up into her throat at the sight, completely forgetting any earlier hesitancy.

_Fuck, I’m gonna lose it_. She thought when he licked his lips hungrily, her stomach tying itself into knots.

She could hear more than one voice calling his name and reprimanding him, but those voices seemed more distant than they really were. All of her senses were beginning to hone into the erotic sight that was Naruto. She thought it wasn’t possible for him to smell any stronger than he had when she presented, but now his scent nearly knocked her off her feet, sweeping her up into a desire filled haze.

“It’s ok, I’m fine with it,” she managed to choke out, her eyes never leaving his as he moved his gaze down to her lips. And oh, she was more than just fine with it. She could feel his hard length pressing up against her through the thin material of her shorts and found herself wanting more. He flashed her a mischievous grin, as if he knew of her exact desires, and then rocked his hips into hers, pressing his dick directly onto her clit.

“Naruto,” she managed to gasp out before he placed his lips atop of hers. It was a greedy and demanding kiss that made her head feel like it was turning into mush. Closing her eyes to savor the moment, she could feel the bed around her shifting around her as the three other men began to move near her.

“Sakura,” Naruto rasped against her mouth, his tongue pushing against the seam of her lips, begging for entry. Sakura felt herself relenting, and they both whimpered in pleasure when their tongues made contact. She knew neither of them had much experience when it came to kissing, and that fact was made more evident by how sloppily Naruto moved his mouth over hers. Even so, at that moment, Sakura felt as though she’d never experienced a kiss this erotic and sensual before.

Naruto pulled away from her only to catch a quick breath before grinding his hips up against her a bit more harshly, causing a moan to stumble from between her lips. She felt completely intoxicated by the way he writhed above her and how his hands were now trailing down the side of her breasts to her hips where he held them firmly beneath him.

She opened her thighs wider, arching her hips up into his, causing him to growl lowly. As the two ground against each other, she could feel more than one curious hand wondering over her newly parted thighs. Unfortunately, she was a bit too enthralled to be able to tell whose hand was whose. If she paid close enough attention, however, she could just make out the sensation of one particularly bold hand sneaking up underneath her left short to caress her inner thigh.

Naruto leaned down to kiss her again, this time moving his mouth over hers at a slower pace and with more refinement. It was like he was truly savoring the taste of her, and she felt the same. When they both needed air again, their lips parted with a string of saliva connecting them. Her lips were wet and swollen and she could feel a bit of drool dripping down to her chin.

Sakura knew how wanton she must look, squirming below Naruto with such obvious desire, but she just couldn’t bring herself to feel any shame. Her reservations had gone down the drain the moment Naruto pressed himself against her, and now she wanted nothing more than for him to press himself inside her.

As she shifted on the bed to make herself a bit more comfortable, one of her hands accidentally brushed against something solid. Squeezing the mass under her hand, she found it to be a thigh, its muscles tensing under her touch. Looking over she was met with the sight of Yamato who appeared to be restraining himself, no thanks to her current groping she was sure of. It was then that she felt a little guilty giving Naruto all the attention, knowing all the other men were just as eager for affections.

Squirming out from beneath Naruto, much to his chagrin, she chose to slide her way onto Yamato’s lap. In any other circumstance, she may have felt completely awkward sharing this sort of intimacy with her captain, but instead, all her mind wanted was for her to lean into his muscular frame and mold herself into him. The urgency to bond was stronger than ever before, and she was beginning to realize exactly why so few omegas managed to last long without mating if they were experiencing the same sort of pull she was.

“You’re too tempting,” Yamato spoke breathlessly before he brushed his lips over hers, his actions emboldened when she sighed against his mouth. Unlike Naruto’s, his kiss was gentler and more explorative as he moved his mouth against hers. One of his hands reached up to weave its way into her hair, the other moved to rest just above her hip. She felt his tongue press against her bottom lip and eagerly opened her mouth in response.

She was beginning to feel as though she was completely losing it now as if any sense of rationale was completely flying out the window. All she could focus on was the taste of his mouth and that masculine smell of his that called to her and begged for her to lay beneath him.

She found herself distracted, however, when a body pressed up behind her and a set of hands roved up over her ribcage to brush lightly against her breasts. “Sakura,” a smooth voice cooed into her ear, causing a spark of electricity to travel down her spine.

Breaking her kiss with Yamato, a feat she accomplished with much struggle, she turned her head around to see Kakashi’s face hovering near hers. He gave her a smile, something she could tell only by the crinkles near his eyes, and then moved his mask covered mouth over hers in a short kiss that left her wanting more. Giving her a wink as he backed away, he seemed somewhat pleased at her disappointment. Go figure Kakashi would be a tease.

“You going to keep that mask on the whole time?” Sakura questioned sardonically, giving him a childish pout.

“I guess it’s better to rip the bandaid off now,” Kakashi conceded, his hand reaching up to his mask, one of his fingers hooking around the edge. “I knew this would be an eventuality,” he admitted balefully, “I just never expected it to be under these circumstances.”

Everyone stared with bated breath as he slowly peeled his mask off to reveal a lazy grin accentuated by a small mole at the corner of his mouth.

“Ha!” Naruto exclaimed with childish glee, “so you were hiding something all this time.”

Sakura couldn’t care less about Kakashi’s mole, her gaze completely fixated on his full lips that she desperately wished were on her own right now. Kakashi also paid no attention to him or anyone else’s stares and instead leaned closer to her with a smirk, stopping just before his lips touched hers.

“Is this a little better,” he asked in a low tone that made her insides flutter.

“Yes,” she breathed, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around his neck and force his mouth to collide with hers. That wasn’t necessary, however, as he quickly met her parted lips with his. She moaned into his mouth, her hands reaching upwards to coil into his messy hair. In turn, he moved his hand to cradle the back of her head, pressing her face closer to his as he caressed her soft hair.

If Sakura could describe Kakashi’s kiss, she would say it was entirely sensual, filled with the sort of finesse of a man who knew exactly what he was doing. In a way, Sakura almost felt childish next to the obviously older and more experienced Kakashi. However, it was his obvious desire that made her realize he didn’t care about her inexperience in the finer areas of intimacy, he simply wanted to full the bond between them. _Just give it some time and you’ll be as skilled as he is_ , her inner self chuckled.

Flashing Yamato an apologetic look, Kakashi peeled her off his lap and moved to pressed her into the middle of the bed, settling himself on top of her. He pressed kisses along the side of her neck and up her jawline before settling again onto her lips, capturing her lips again in a kiss that made her heart palpitate and the world around her turn blurry.

When Kakashi pulled away from her, she felt a hand press into the bed next to her head. Looking over she was met the hazy form of Sai, his eyes filled with curiosity and reluctance. He obviously wanted to kiss her, just as everyone else had, but his hesitancy was holding him back. She knew Sai not only had never kissed anyone before but probably didn’t even know how he should do it.

“Everyone gets equal treatment around here,” she spoke softly, reaching a hand up to ruffle the ends of his hair. He seemed to take this as a confirmation he should move onwards and descended upon her slowly as if building up his confidence with each passing second.

While his lips weren’t quite as full as Kakashi’s, they were most definitely smooth. He shuddered against her when she was the one to meld her tongue against his, and he pressed himself against her with a bit more urgency. When he finally pulled back to catch a breath, he held a look of satiation that told her he did not at all regret his choice to kiss her.

“Say, Sakura, aren’t you getting a little hot? Maybe you should take some of those clothes off,” Naruto interrupted cheekily, not so gently nudging Kakashi out of the way so he could take his place. His flirtatious skills left much to be desired, and yet she couldn’t hold it against him, knowing such brashness was just a part of his personality. Kakashi merely rolled his eyes at him, choosing to settle himself behind her before propping her up against his chest.

“Very smooth, idiot,” Sai admonished while laying down next to her side. Yamato followed suit on her other side, one of his hands resting against her thigh.

“I don’t see you getting any ladies,” Naruto remarked, flashing a glare his way.

“I have one right here,” he quipped with a small smirk.

“Hey, no fighting now,” she interrupted, giving both a stern look. She knew there would be occasions in the future when she’d have to deal with clashing personalities, but now was not the time. She was losing herself to men who were about to become permanent parts of her, and she wanted nothing more than for everything to continue without halt.

“Sorry Sakura,” he whined, looking ever like a pitifully scorned child. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, a look of playfulness returning to his eyes. He shifted lower until his face was dangerously close to her nether regions. Even through the material of her shorts, she could feel the warm puffs of his breath caressing her heat. She was sure by now her panties were completely soaked and wondered if maybe she managed to leak all the way through to her shorts.

“You smell so good,” he whispered, settling his nose right between the folds of her core. It was a bold move that would normally throw her off, but instead she felt as if all the air had just left her lungs. It made her crave the thought of grinding herself into his face until she felt some reprieve from the ache deep inside her.

His hands moved to her inner thighs where he pulled them apart further, his face burying itself further into her core. She moaned then, her head lolling against Kakashi’s shoulder as she found herself caught in a daze. Unconsciously one of her hands had sneaked into Naruto’s hair, pushing his head into her even further as she rocked her hips against him.

Behind her Kakashi tugged at the bottom of her shirt, silently asking her if he could remove it. She’d be lying if she said there wasn’t some naive sense modesty niggling in the back of her head. Her pack may have seen each other naked plenty of times in the bathhouse and were comfortable with being nude around each other, but it was an entirely different matter for her. She hadn’t been fully nude in front of a grown man before, let alone _four_ grown men, and it made her feel a little insecure.

With some reluctance, she lifted her arms above her head, letting him pull off her shirt in one quick movement. The moment her upper torso was exposed she felt four hungry eyes shift right towards her breasts. She was only wearing a plain sports bra, but their stares made it seem as though she adorned a fine piece of lingerie. She felt wanted and beautiful by them and realized her earlier insecurities weren’t necessary.

“You know, it’s not exactly fair if I’m the only one naked here,” she scoffed, attempting to her hide her embarrassment from the amount of attention she was receiving.

Naruto was quick to take advantage of such an opportunity, jerking back so he could quickly relieve himself of his jumpsuit, leaving himself completely bare except for a black pair of boxers. His underwear did him no favors in concealing his hardness and she was able to make out a large wet spot right where the tip of his dick rested.

The other men took this as their cue to also strip down to their underwear, leaving Sakura in a fluster. Being surrounded by four almost completely naked hot men was sending her mind into a tizzy as her thoughts turned to exploring all their bodies. This desire was furthered by the fact she could feel every muscle of Kakashi’s torso pressed up against her along with a suspiciously hard bulge poking at her backside.

“You seem to be the most dressed now,” Kakashi breathed against her neck, one of his hands tugging at her shorts. She let him pull it off without question.

Now that she was stripped down to her underwear, Naruto settled once again between her thighs, his gaze set resolutely on her aching core. He only glanced up to asses her mood before licking her slit over her underwear. The sensation was electrifying, heightened by her uncontrollable hormones she was sure. If this continued, she was going to absolutely lose it and start begging for someone to finally fuck her.

As if to test the waters a little more, Yamato’s hand trailed down from her navel to the top of her underwear before dipping his hand below the seam. When one of his fingers gently caressed her clit, she threw her head backwards and released a gasp, her hips arching upwards towards his hand.

“Fuck,” she groaned, “that feels amazing.”

Yamato grinned at her response, his eyes half-lidded. He pressed his fingers against her a little harder, slowly rubbing her nub in a teasing manner. It left her agonizing for more, and this time she was the one to pull of her own clothing, grabbing her underwear and flinging it off the fastest she ever had.

It was too late to feel any shame or modesty, and frankly, Sakura no longer cared anymore. It was like something deep inside her had just flicked on, and now all she wanted was to be completely filled by her four packmates. It appeared they felt the same, as the air around her had just grown a lot heavier as all eyes focused on her dripping entrance.

“You’re so beautiful Sakura,” Naruto moaned, licking his lips at the sight before him. As if he was unable to contain himself, he placed his mouth directly on her core, his tongue gently lapping at her folds. Sakura whimpered helplessly at the act, the feeling of his mouth against her heat the most pleasure she’d ever felt, even when compared to her own skilled hands.

Distantly she could feel someone unhooking her bra but didn’t fully notice until the garment was gone and hands replaced it. Kakashi and Yamato had taken its place instead, their fingers deftly moving across the peaks of her breasts, rolling her nipples between their thumb and forefinger. Sai leaned in a little closer, his lips traveling along her ribcage before landing on her breast, his mouth tugging at a nipple.

She cried out at the overwhelming sensations, her hands fisting into the sheets as she started to lose her grip on reality. Sweat was beginning to drip down her brow, rolling down her chin and landing on her chest. It wasn’t just her who had begun losing it either, as each male around her held a gaze clouded with lust, looking ever more animalistic.

“So, who do you want to be your first,” Kakashi whispered into her ear, licking the shell of it enticingly. As her eyes shifted between four horny men, she realized that was indeed the million ryo question.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I apologize if it seems like some characters got more screentime than others (especially Naruto because he seems like he'd hog Sakura), but I promise in the next chapter/chapters that everyone will get equal treatment. Also, if someone wants to beta read this, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
